The New Year
by Haalyle
Summary: "Operation New Years is now in progress!" Claire has come up with a plan, for what it is no one really knows. How will their New Years turn out and why is Chris mowing the lawn at such a time?


**AN: Happy New Year everyone! I hope you had a good one and that this year will be better!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters.**

* * *

The New Year

* * *

"Well, this year has been filled with good and bad times, but we're still alive!" Helena laughed as everyone else did the same.

The countdown began.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…0?" Barry muttered they looked at him with confusion.

"1!" The lights went out and there were surprised gasps.

"The New Year begins with a power outage?" Chris asked them as the power soon came back on.

"Well, let's hope there are no outbreaks this year!"

Leon sat next to Jake, sighing a little.

"How are you doing?" He asked Jake.

"Good, you?" Jake asked in reply as he watched Piers pass out and fall onto the floor.

"Yeah, I'm well," Leon nodded and silence resumed.

"Well damn, this year flew by quickly. It's as if the year didn't happen," Jake muttered, resting his head on his hands.

"Years from now on will do so," Leon replied and Jake smiled.

"I'm too young to get old."

"I'll always be older than you. So will Sherry."

Jake chuckled, "Then I'm all good."

"Well," Leon sighed as he stood up," I'm going. See ya Jake." He walked over Piers and towards the entrance.

"Leon wait," Jake called out, tripping over Piers.

Leon turned around and found Jake right behind him.

"I'm coming with you," Jake said as they went through the door and into the cold winter streets.

"Why? It's not like I'm holding any secrets," Leon replied and Jake laughed.

"Yeah right hero, everyone has secrets. I certainly do," Jake laughed and watched as his breath turned into mist.

Leon nodded in agreement and looked at Jake with concern.

"You know… just a tiny bit cold. Nothing I can't handle," Jake replied and sighed as Leon stilled stared at him, "Really, I'm OK."

"Right, whatever you say."

"So… where exactly are you going?" Jake asked curiously.

"To my apartment. I don't know where you're going…"

"I said '_I'm coming with you_'," Jake replied.

"OK, but I can't promise that you'll live."

* * *

"Hey, where did Leon and Jake go?" Claire asked the group… or what's left of it.

"They left not too long ago," Jill replied simply as she helped Chris to his feet, "Not too sure where they're heading though, they didn't turn at the street."

Claire sighed, "I know where they're going."

"You do?" Helena asked with confusion.

Claire nodded, "Yeah and I'm going to find out what they're up to!"

* * *

There was a knock on the apartment door and Jake looked at it confused. He stood up and walked over to it, opening it up and finding Claire, Jill and Helena.

"The party over?" Jake asked the trio with a chuckle.

Jill shrugged and Claire nodded.

"Yeah, we were just wondering what you were doing here," Claire said as Leon walked over to the door.

"You know, watching TV, nothing that interesting…" Leon muttered and she raised an eyebrow.

"OK, well Happy New Year!" The trio said and turned around to leave. But Claire turned back around and mouthed 'I'll be watching you'.

"Oh really, how can you watch me when you're gone!?" Leon yelled out to her as they left.

"What the hell is up with them?" Jake asked him with confusion.

Leon rolled his eyes, "I don't know."

"Anyway, see ya later hero," Jake said as he too walked out of the door, "Good… morning…. I can't really say night 'cause that's a little wrong."

"See you in the upcoming future."

"This is the future," Jake said darkly as he went out of Leon's sight.

"Well… the future sucks.

* * *

Piers awoke in a bed with someone on top of him. He found out that it was Chris.

"Ugh… Chris get off me!" He moaned trying to turn his captain over only for this idea not to succeed.

"Uh…" Chris moaned as he slept.

Piers sighed, "Ugh… I'm never going to get out of here alive."

Jake walked into the living room and laughed at him, "You aren't alive remember."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"So… we are going here, here, here, here, there and here," Claire said pointing to all the different points of the map. Helena nodded but Jill was confused.

"I don't understand," She muttered as she looked at the map.

Claire sighed, "Operation New Years is now in progress! Let's find out what Leon's up to!"

* * *

There was a knock at the front door and Jake sighed.

"It's past midnight and people are still going around knocking on the… oh hi Leon," Jake laughed as he opened the door, "I was just wondering who would knock at this time of the… morning."

"It's just me. I'm no stranger," Leon replied and Jake stood in front of the door as if he were guarding it.

"Oh really… I don't know who you are?" Jake said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Come on Jake, you said my name before."

"Welcome stranger," Jake laughed as he walked out of the door frame, allowing Leon to enter.

"So… where is Claire?" He asked Jake.

"In the kitchen planning something evil."

"Jake!" Sherry called out, running towards him, "Claire's planning something evil!"

"That's what I just said!" Jake replied, face palming.

"I don't know what she's doing, but she's doing it with Helena and Jill," Sherry told him.

"Doing it?" Jake asked curiously, "That'll be a sight to watch."

"With Helena and Jill?" Leon asked with confusion.

"Ugh… that's not what I meant," Sherry sighed with frustration as Jake patted her hair.

"Of course not," Jake said in a sarcastic tone.

"Heads!" Claire called out from the kitchen.

"Tails!" Piers called out as he walked past her and got hit in the back of the head with cake.

"Her evil plan involves wasting cakes! Quick! We have to do something!" Leon called out, taking cover behind a wall.

"Let's just reason…" Jake called to her only to get a cake thrown at his face. He wiped it off and looked at Claire angrily, "Oh you're paying for that!" As he made his way to Claire, Helena and Jill jumped out either side of him and tied a rope around him.

"Muhahaha!" Claire laughed evilly, "My plan worked!"

Sherry went running up to Claire and threw a sausage at her, "Take this!?"

"Where'd you get that?" Claire asked the younger woman.

"Chris gave it to me…."

"Ok, let's go get Leon! Sherry, stay away from Jake, he doesn't need your help!" Claire ordered.

"Sherry, I need your help!" Jake called out and Sherry tried going to him only to get stopped by Helena.

"Looks like we're going to have to tie up this blonde!" Helena called back.

Sherry kicked at Helena's knees and yelled angrily, "Don't call me that!"

"But it's true!" Helena called out in pain as Sherry continued to hit her as she lay on the floor.

Jill shoved some cake into Sherry's mouth and tied her up, throwing her onto Jake.

"Well… a load of good that did," Jake sighed.

* * *

"Chris!" Leon called out as he found Chris in the backyard, mowing the lawn, "What are you doing?! It's too early to mow the lawn!"

"It's called doing chores Leon, something you don't do," Chris called back, continuing to mow the lawn.

"There he is!" Claire called out, "Get him!"

"What the hell is going on?" Chris asked, turning off the lawnmower and looking at his sister.

"Playing a little game…" Claire smiled as Leon hid behind a tree.

"Damn, look at all the cake over you. How many times do I have to tell you, wash behind your ears!?" Chris called out to her and this earned him some cake in his face.

"Split up!" Claire called out.

* * *

"Piers help us out here!" Jake called out as Piers grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

"What is going on?" He asked as he cut the ropes off the pair.

"I don't know. A food fight possibly," Jake replied and laughed as Sherry ate the cake in her mouth, "You don't know where that's been!"

Jake went into the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher, "Things just got serious."

"Let me go!" Leon called out as Helena dragged him to Claire by the feet, "This really hurts!"

"Say hello to my little friends!" Jake called out, covering the trio with fire extinguisher.

"Ugh… okay, okay… you win!" Claire called out and Chris laughed at all of them.

"Hell yeah!" Jake said happily, getting some more cake thrown into his face, "OK… who's the culprit this time!?"

He looked at and found Leon standing there with a smile on his face.

"Son of a!"

"Happy New Year Jake!" Leon called out, running to the house.

"Don't think you can get away that easy!" Jake called out, running into the house also.

"Gosh, 2014 is going to be worse than last year… I can just see it," Chris sighed.

"Anyone want a Jill sandwich?" Barry asked from over the fence and everyone laughed… except Jill.

"Hey, I'm not a sandwich!"

* * *

**AN: Happy New Year! 2014… I wonder what this year is going to be like?**


End file.
